


and i take my time

by tinytort (mini_tortellini)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Attempt at Humor, Brief mentions of death threats, Domestic Fluff, Fake death threats, M/M, Yes Sehun cooks and cleans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_tortellini/pseuds/tinytort
Summary: “Are you mad you have to be my roommate for the next few weeks?” Baekhyun wonders, half to break the silence, and half because he’s actually curious and maybe a little hurt.Sehun raises his head and looks at him like he’s crazy. “You mean your live-in bodyguard for the next few weeks.”“So you are mad,” Baekhyun concludes.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	and i take my time

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #323 for EXOBakery2021

⊹

Baekhyun supposes he needs to learn how to shut up.

“It’s not my fault,” he says as soon as Sehun arrives, luggage in tow.

“In the five years we’ve worked together, I was beginning to wonder when your mouth was finally going to get you in trouble,” Sehun says, scanning the hallway before shutting the door. “I personally thought _trouble_ meant some silly tabloid article,” he double locks, and Baekhyun takes note of the tension in his shoulders, “not you getting thousands of death threats.”

“Thousands of hate mail,” Baekhyun corrects, “and maybe a few hundred death threats.”

“You know, when people ask you what you think about a new author’s first book, you usually give some sage advice. Or at least, some generic compliment,” Sehun says, toeing off his shoes as they walk into Baekhyun’s living area. “You _don’t_ say they should be acknowledging how hard their ghostwriters must have worked, or ask how much they spent to get on the best seller’s list for hardcover nonfiction.”

“Let me just start by saying those threats are all fake,” Baekhyun crosses his arms. “Next, that author is an _influencer_ ,” he says, and Sehun fixes him a cold stare. “Am I wrong?”

“An influencer with three million followers,” Sehun exasperates. “Practically a cult following!”

Baekhyun flops on the couch, gestures at Sehun to do the same. “I thought they were all bots!”

“Baekhyun,” Sehun sighs, taking a seat and putting his head in his hands. It all seems a little dramatic, even if there are death threats involved.

“Are you mad you have to be my roommate for the next few weeks?” Baekhyun wonders, half to break the silence, and half because he’s actually curious and maybe a little hurt.

Sehun raises his head and looks at him like he’s crazy. “You mean your live-in bodyguard for the next few weeks.”

“So you are mad,” Baekhyun concludes.

“ _Baekhyun,_ ” Sehun runs a hand through his hair and settles against the cushions. “I’m not mad. It’s my job to protect you.”

“Protect me? High profile author Baekhyun Byun?”

“Let’s see how high profile you’ll be after this is all over,” Sehun snorts, but when he looks at Baekhyun again, his eyes have a little more warmth in them, and Baekhyun figures that it's a start.

⊹

Baekhyun doesn’t know much about the job description of a live-in bodyguard, but he wouldn’t have guessed that housework was one of the responsibilities involved.

“It’s not,” Sehun says as he starts on their dinner, Baekhyun watching him from where he’s sat at the kitchen island, sipping a beer. “I just enjoy cooking and cleaning,” he shrugs, “and stuff.”

“Well, if we’re talking about _stuff_ we enjoy,” Baekhyun starts, “I _enjoy_ this.”

“Which part? Your current lockdown? The death threats?” Sehun asks coolly as he stirs the sauce in the pot, adds more minced garlic.

“Oh, those death threats can definitely go to hell,” Baekhyun waves a hand, gesturing to where Sehun’s stood at the stove. “I meant you in a frilly apron.”

“ _Your_ frilly apron,” Sehun corrects.

“Yes, which _you_ are currently wearing,” Baekhyun hums appreciatively. There’s something about the contrast of the baby pink Hello Kitty print against Sehun’s sharp features, the way the little bow cinches at the taper of his waist. Adorable and handsome, oddly perfect. “Very nice.”

“Why do you even have this?” Sehun sighs, tugging at the lace-trimmed straps. “You seem more like the Purin type.”

“Gag housewarming gift from Jongin,” Baekhyun says. “You think I have a type?”

Sehun spares him a glance, face neutral even as Baekhyun wiggles his brows at him. “Behave.”

“I am!”

Sehun raises a brow at him, and Baekhyun pouts. That’s not _fair._

“Fine. But only because you asked so nicely,” Baekhyun sighs dramatically, catches the way the corners of Sehun’s mouth twitch up, so quick he nearly misses it.

“I always ask nicely,” Sehun says softly before turning back to the pasta.

Baekhyun idly watches him work, quiet and gentle, heat down to a simmer. He thinks about the five years they’ve worked alongside each other, the two weeks they’ve been living under the same roof, and he thinks that Sehun may be right.

⊹

Junmyeon calls him just as he’s about to start binging Bridgerton.

“ _Sir,_ ” Baekhyun drawls, flopping down on the couch. He supposes the old school wanton sex will have to wait.

“Baekhyun,” Junmyeon greets. “Just checking in on my favorite author.”

“And if I say I’m perfectly fine, will you hang up?” Baekhyun wonders. Junmyeon is his editor, he never calls _just to check in._

“Alright, you caught me,” Junmyeon admits, not sounding sorry at all. “How’s the unnamed project coming along?” he asks, immediately steering the conversation into work. Baekhyun can’t blame him. He only has five months left until the deadline.

“Still unnamed,” Baekhyun tells him. “Which I think is rather fitting since I’ve written approximately zero words.”

Junmyeon sighs heavily. “I could kill you.”

“Yeah, well, take a number,” Baekhyun says casually, but Junmyeon stays silent on the other line. “Hey, I was joking.”

“It’s not funny,” Junmyeon grumbles.

“It’s a little funny,” Baekhyun says, picking at the frayed edge of a throw pillow.

“Shut up,” Junmyeon sighs again, as he is wont to do with Baekhyun. “Aren’t you worried?”

“About fake death threats?” Baekhyun scoffs.

“Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun flops back against the cushions, stares at the Netflix homepage on his screen as if it’ll help him find the words.

“A bit, I guess,” he finally admits. “Nobody _likes_ death threats.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“You’re the one who’s _making_ me talk about it,” Baekhyun groans. “Of course it’s fucking scary, Junmyeon. I don’t know. It’s scary, but I’m not _scared_. I feel I should be more worried, but I’m not. Does that make sense?”

“No,” Junmyeon hums. “But I guess that’s why you’re the writer here.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Baekhyun laughs, slightly bewildered. “Although you can keep the compliments coming.”

“I’ll compliment you when you have an actual word count to show,” Junmyeon admonishes.

“Do you know how much I hate you?” Baekhyun whines, kicking a throw pillow to the floor. “If not, I hate you.”

“I’m just doing my job. Now, kindly do yours,” Junmyeon teases. “I’m just glad Sehunnie is there with you.”

“You don’t think I can take care of myself?”

“Okay, tell me,” Junmyeon starts, “how much housework have you done since Sehun started living with you?”

Baekhyun curses loudly, something about Junmyeon playing favorites.

“Thought so,” Junmyeon laughs. Then, softly, “Take care, Baekkie.”

It’s not until much later, when Sehun comes home with the groceries, immediately packing them away while asking Baekhyun how his day went and what he wants for dinner, Baekhyun leaning across the kitchen island to watch him get to work on some stir fry, that Baekhyun realizes why he hasn’t felt scared all this time.

⊹

They run like a well-oiled machine by the time the third week rolls in.

Sehun will put around the apartment and make sure Baekhyun at least opens his laptop and types his little words. Baekhyun’s still a bit surprised at how well Sehun has taken to the housework, but he can’t deny that he appreciates it, can’t deny that Sehun looks good doing it. At the end of the day, Baekhyun admits that he appreciates this domestic set up they have.

He also admits, however, that there are days he slips up.

“Your door was open,” Sehun explains, suddenly very interested in the light fixtures on the ceiling of Baekhyun’s bedroom. “I didn’t realize you were changing.”

Baekhyun pulls up his boxers, snorting when Sehun flinches at the snap of the waistband against his skin. “You’ve seen me naked before.”

“That was different,” Sehun says, finally looking at Baekhyun when he slips into a hoodie. “You were passed out and covered in your own vomit.”

“ _Nearly_ passed out,” Baekhyun amends.

He can only recall a handful of moments from that night, over two years ago. It was when he found out his latest book made it into the best seller list, settled nicely in third place for fiction. Jongin and Chanyeol dragged them all to the closest bar, with Kyungsoo handing out the shots that Junmyeon paid for. Baekhyun was a wreck just a few hours in, and Sehun had to come and drive him home that night, practically carrying him to his apartment.

_“You don’t have to,” Baekhyun says, stumbling over his words and steps as Sehun leads him to the bathroom, helps him strip his clothes, turns the shower on. “I’m fine.”_

_Sehun just pats at his shoulder when the water is warm enough. “You’re a lightweight.”_

_“Fair. But I am also a best seller,” Baekhyun wiggles happily before stepping into the shower. “Did you know?”_

_“I do,” Sehun says, soft against the spray and mist, and the last thing Baekhyun remembers is thinking that he’s never seen anyone more beautiful._

“I’m impressed you didn’t even bat an eye at all that vomit,” Baekhyun admits, pulling on a pair of sweatpants.

“Well, sure,” Sehun says simply, and before Baekhyun can ask him to elaborate: “Come on, Junmyeon told me you have a weekly writing quota.”

Baekhyun groans, but doesn’t say anything. Not even when he pretends to struggle as Sehun pulls him to his office. Not even when he notices the curious way the tips of Sehun’s ears have gone pink.

They can talk about it next time, he thinks, absently brushes his fingers against the hold Sehun has on the crook of his arm, feels Sehun’s grip falter. Soon.

⊹

There are days where Baekhyun feels brave. If brave meant shamelessly flirty _._

He’s making his way to the kitchen, out of words to write and unbearably deprived of coffee, when he spots Sehun. He’s preoccupied with vacuuming the living room carpet, season three of _Parks & Rec _ playing in the background. It’s a terribly homey sight, Baekhyun thinks, lets his gaze wander down to Sehun’s sweatpants...

“Is that your gun or are you just happy to see me?”

Sehun doesn’t even stop vacuuming.

“I don’t carry my gun while cleaning,” he sighs, like _we’ve already had this conversation._ He looks at Baekhyun, something in his gaze that Baekhyun doesn’t have a name for. “And I’m always happy to see you.”

Baekhyun stomps his foot. “Hey.”

Sehun stops the vacuum cleaner and glances at him curiously. “Hi.”

“Do you mean that?”

Sehun blinks at him, sticky and slow, like he’s not sure why Baekhyun’s even asking. “Of course I do.”

Baekhyun glowers, crosses his arms. “I need more coffee.”

Sehun just nods in understanding, offers him a small smile. “I just made a new batch like, five minutes ago. Should be good,” he says, clicking the vacuum back on before Baekhyun can get another word in, before he can fully comprehend what’s just been said.

Baekhyun walks to the kitchen in daze, sees his favorite mug already set out beside the coffee maker, and supposes that maybe sometimes, Sehun feels brave too.

Maybe Sehun’s been brave all this time, just waiting for Baekhyun to notice.

⊹

On the eve of the fourth week, Sehun returns from the grocery with two totes filled to the brim and a bottle of the expensive wine Baekhyun favors.

“I saw a nice truffle risotto recipe online,” he offers, lifts the bottle of wine, “and you like alcohol.”

“I do…” Baekhyun says slowly, narrows his eyes. While Sehun’s a great cook, he’s never done _truffle-levels of fancy_. “What's going on?”

“I just like cooking, and you like alcohol,” Sehun says as if Baekhyun didn’t hear him the first time. He studies the label and furrows his brows. “Did I get the wrong wine?”

“No, it’s perfect,” Baekhyun says dumbly, feels like he’s missing something important, but Sehun just smiles before heading to the kitchen.

“Okay, perfect,” Sehun echoes, pulls up the recipe on his phone, gets to work.

Baekhyun takes the wine before sitting in his usual spot at the island, pours himself a glass, suspects he has no choice but to wait.

By the time Sehun’s done, the first glass of malbec has settled well in Baekhyun’s bones, the heady smell of parmesan and truffle permeating the apartment. _Enticing._

“Oh, lovely,” Baekhyun says as a filled plate is set in front of him. He looks up at Sehun. “ _Gorgeous_.”

“Please,” Sehun huffs. He reaches out to pour more wine into Baekhyun’s glass, then his own. He takes a seat on the barstool beside Baekhyun. “Try it first.”

Baekhyun takes a bite, and if he weren’t seated and holding a glass of expensive wine, he’d fall to the floor. “Sehun.”

Sehun hums around his fork. “Pretty decent, right?”

“Sehun,” Baekhyun starts again. “This is delicious.”

Sehun laughs loudly, takes a sip of wine.

“I’m serious!” Baekhyun says, “This is so good, I could kiss you.”

“Baekhyun,” Sehun laughs again, but it’s softer, a hint of shyness at the end of it.

It’s enough to pique his interest, enough to spur Baekhyun into action before the moment is lost. “I _would_ kiss you,” he says, more seriously this time. He lowers his gaze to half-mast, watches Sehun absently lick his lips. "Can I?"

“Are you drunk?” Sehun asks, glances at Baekhyun’s glass. “On two glasses of wine?”

“One and a half,” Baekhyun admits. “But I’ve been thinking about kissing you since the first time I saw you in that Hello Kitty apron.”

“It’s been two years for me,” Sehun murmurs casually, sips more of his wine. He snorts when Baekhyun gawks at him. “Don’t act so surprised.”

“Don’t turn this into a competition,” Baekhyun whines, poking at Sehun’s chest before grabbing at his shirt, belatedly wondering at what point they got so close. Sehun looks unperturbed, just sets his glass down, covers Baekhyun’s hand with his and squeezes.

“You just hate that you’re losing,” he says before Baekhyun shuts him up with a kiss. It’s soft and perfect and Sehun moans when Baekhyun licks into his mouth, lets the kiss turn heated and deep in a matter of seconds.

If anything, Baekhyun is _winning_.

Sehun’s lips are stained red when Baekhyun pulls back, from the wine or the kissing, he’s not sure. But he likes the look of it, _enjoys it._

“That was unprofessional of me,” Baekhyun notes seriously, like he hasn’t climbed into Sehun’s lap in the midst of it all, curling into his chest. Like the past few weeks they spent living together were nothing, like the past five years were nothing.

Sehun rolls his eyes, but his palms settle dangerously low, heavy and hot at the small of Baekhyun’s back. “You’re choosing to care about professionalism _now_?”

“I never said I _cared_ ,” Baekhyun says, pulls Sehun in for another kiss, more bruising than the last. If only to get his point across.

Sehun is smiling as soon as they break apart, gentle and easy, as if they weren’t just furiously making out.

“Well, I care,” Sehun says, lifting his hand to brush against Baekhyun’s cheek. “About _you_ , I mean.”

“Please,” Baekhyun throws a weak punch at Sehun’s shoulder, desperately trying to keep the heat from spreading across his skin. “Were you always so fuckin’ sweet?”

“I don’t think I’m very sweet,” Sehun says, and even _that_ sounds like syrup. “I just like you.”

“ _Sehun,_ ” Baekhyun says, exasperated.

“ _Baekhyun,_ ” Sehun replies, fond.

Baekhyun bites his lip, and Sehun sits patiently, like another few minutes feels like nothing after two years of waiting. And that thought alone is enough to let the words spill out of Baekhyun’s mouth, “I like you too.”

Sehun rewards him with the biggest smile, bright and warm and better than anything Baekhyun’s ever seen.

“Come on then,” Sehun urges Baekhyun off his lap.

“What is happening?” Baekhyun asks, but follows anyway. Sehun stands and laces their fingers together, tugs him towards the hallway. “Where are we going?”

“After all those weeks in the guest room,” Sehun starts, pausing to kiss Baekhyun’s temple, “maybe it’s time I get acquainted with _yours_.”

He’s got this stupidly endearing grin on, so silly and simple, that Baekhyun only laughs and quickly leads the way.

⊹

"Has it really been two years for you?"

It's later in the night, and they lay naked and tangled up under the sheets, finishing the bottle of wine in bed much to Baekhyun's joy and Sehun's dismay.

Sehun lifts his head up from where he was pressing kisses to Baekhyun's collarbone, watches Baekhyun drain his wine with a vague interest.

"Yeah," Sehun answers, brushes his hand against Baekhyun's hip before dragging it up to curve around his waist. "Two years and four months, if we're being particular about it."

"That long?" Baekhyun gasps, both in surprise and because of the way Sehun's fingers dig into his skin _just_ _right_.

"I don't think it was too long," Sehun whispers, voice shy even in all this nakedness. "And I didn't mind waiting, even if it led to nothing."

"But it didn't lead to nothing," Baekhyun whispers back. "I think it led us to something good."

"I think so too," Sehun smiles, eyes full of something deeper, something Baekhyun wants to study more. "It was worth the wait, then."

"How romantic," Baekhyun muses, uses his free hand to run through Sehun's hair.

"Is it?" Sehun asks, sitting up. He plucks Baekhyun's wine glass from his fingers and sets it on the nightstand, leans close to take Baekhyun's face in his hands, smiles sweetly. He presses his lips to Baekhyun's, mouth lush and pliant and lovely. Baekhyun wraps his arms around Sehun and pulls him closer, feels something blooming underneath his skin as they kiss, something warm, almost like love.

"Maybe you should write about it," Sehun says softly, lays him down gently against the sheets and Baekhyun looks up at him, runs a hand down Sehun’s chest, feels the words bubbling up to his fingertips and threatening to spill over and onto paper. 

_Maybe I will_.

⊹

**Author's Note:**

>  **full prompt:** A getting used to living with B, who is their assigned bodyguard.
> 
> and it is finally done!!! aaaaaa thank you so much to the mods of this fest! their patience and understanding are truly out of this world. _truly._
> 
> this was such a simple prompt, but it was so much fun to write! not much bodyguard-ing, lots of domestic sebaek. honestly, just an excuse to write more domestic sebaek...i'm sorry! sue me!!!! ;;;;


End file.
